


Freedom's Game

by iwaki_0, KazeNoMiko



Category: Ender's Game (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaki_0/pseuds/iwaki_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeNoMiko/pseuds/KazeNoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was the SnK crew who were in Ender's Game? How would they fare in this world? And what happens when due to some messed up circumstances, they travel to the original SnK verse? What kind of chaos would they cause then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first work, so go easy on me. I'm still working on the titles and such so don't be surprised if anything changes. I am also completely new at tagging, so if I miss one that really should be there, let me know =p Btw, prior knowledge of Ender's Game is advised xp
> 
> So, read and let me know what you guys think! If any parts don't make much sense (or any sense at all), I'm open to questions~
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Shingeki no Kyojin and Ender's Game. They belong to their respective authors. The only thing I own is any OCs that may pop up.)

When the doctor told Armin that taking off his monitor wouldn't hurt, Armin knew instantly that it was a lie. Adults really never tell you the truth, especially in cases like this. And this, he noted to himself, will hurt a lot. As he adjusted himself on the chair provided for him, he focused his thoughts on what would happen next.

_Ymir will probably give me endless teasing for a while, or at least until Christa stops her. Christa would just be glad to have me home again and our parents won’t really care, as long I’m safe. Eren might put up a fight though, might even follow me out, knowing him. And knowing Mikasa, she’ll smack him on the head but still follow him in the end._

“This won’t take long. It’ll be over before you know it.” The doctor said as he motioned for Armin to lie face down. What Armin felt afterwards was a jolt of pain that stabbed him from his neck to groin, then he realized he’d forgotten how to speak when the nurse asked him if he was alright. But at least his monitor is gone now.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the infirmary, rubbing the back of his neck at the phantom pain still niggling at him. He’d narrowly avoided being accosted by Eren and Mikasa by ducking behind some lockers. He still hadn’t thought of a way to dissuade Eren from following him and he’d rather not have to confront his friend now. Oh he knew he’d catch hell for it later, but he would manage.

_Could this day get any worse?_

Armin was pulled from his thoughts when someone stepped in front of him. Blinking, he looked up only to see Stilson looking down at him, a malicious smirk clear on his face. A quick glance told him that he was surrounded by the guy’s buddies. Before he could do or say anything, two of his crones grabbed him around his shoulders.

“Let’s go have a chat…” were the words that came from Stilson, his intent clear as day in his voice.

_Then again, I stand corrected._

* * *

 

True to his expectation, the group stereotypically steered him into an empty classroom. It was more of a lab really, Armin thought as he did a quick survey of the room. There were multiple specimens on display everywhere, some as fossils on stands while others were preserved in glass jars.

He focused his attention on Stilson and his buddies, who had surrounded him in a loose circle. The blonde knew that a fight was now inevitable. If his earlier refusal of a rematch couldn’t appease Stilson’s wounded pride, then no further words could hope to do anything. But he also knew he had no chance of successfully fighting off all of them, so he needed to narrow the numbers down too.

“Seems to be a bit unfair for all of you to be against just me,” Armin said those words with a calm, almost disinterested tone, knowing it would infuriate Stilson and cause the reaction he wanted. “Are you really that afraid of going up against me one-on-one?”

Seeing the reaction of a clenched jaw and grimace, Armin knew he got the reaction he wanted.

“Fine! You guys back off! He’s mine…” Stilson almost seemed to growl the last two words. In response, Armin plastered an almost-smirk onto his face, aiming to make his opponent lose control even more. He might not be much of a fighter, but he could read people almost better than a professional. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Stilson was a hot-head. Armin had to admit that he wasn’t really much of a fighter, but even he could see that Stilson was more of a brawler.

Seeing the guy get into a loose boxer’s stance, Armin smoothly slid into a defensive one.

_Won’t be easy to win this…but not impossible either._

With that thought, he kept his eyes on Stilson’s hands, carefully watching the movements of his hands.

_Remember Armin; always keep your eyes on his hands and not his face. You’re fast and that helps, but that means nothing if you don’t see the hit coming. Watch his movements, anticipate them, and exploit the holes in his defense. When the time is right and you catch an opening, strike back._

While he looked as cool as a cucumber on the outside, Armin mentally gave a grimace. Looks like he’d be putting Ymir’s lessons to good use.

There was a tense moment’s silence before Stilson made the first move. The guy swung a fist at him almost drunkenly, which missed entirely as Armin used his left arm to redirect the punch off course. Following on his move, the blonde pivoted on his left heel and twisted, slamming his elbow into Stilson’s solar plexus, using his momentum to make the blow even more painful.

The blow sent Stilson stumbling back into two other guys, the painful gasps quite audible as he recovered from having the air in his lungs forcefully expelled like that. Armin slid into a prepared stance to wait for Stilson’s response. However, he was not prepared for the brawler to suddenly run towards him in a tackle, ending in the shorter of the two ramming against a table behind him. Armin grimaced in pain as the table’s edge dug into his back. He pushed his hands on the table behind him to try and maneuver his way out but the guy had him pinned good. Unnoticed by others, his hands caught on a rough object and out of the corner of his eye, Armin saw it was one of the fossil stands he’d seen earlier. It was roughly 8 inches long, enough for him to use as a blunt weapon. Wanting to end the fight as quickly as possible, he tightened his grip on the stand and swung it right down on Stilson just as the guy lifted his head, presumably to gloat.

It caught him on his left cheek and the force alone was enough to disorient him, making him let go of the blonde and tumble to the floor. Undeterred, the guy tried to get up towards Armin again only to get another savage blow to the face.

_I have to win this now, or they’ll just keep coming back and it’ll just get worse and worse._

So Armin kicked Stilson hard multiple times in the ribs, the guy on the ground giving out groans of pain. The young man kicked him one last time in the crotch before turning towards the other guys in the room, causing them to back up.

_Not feeling so tough now, are they?_

“You lot might be having some idea of ganging up on me. You could probably beat me up pretty bad too. But just remember what I do to people who hurt me. Then you’d be wondering when I’d get you, and how bad it would be.” He gave Stilson a look as if to give an example.

“It wouldn’t be this bad.” Armin remarked coldly. “It would be worse.”

He turned and walked away. Nobody followed him.

Hidden away in a control room, Colonel Dot Pixis and Major Erwin Smith both stood up as they witnessed the entire ordeal through one of the monitors. One Dot Pixis even seemed almost pleased with the way things turned out.

_This plan just might work._

* * *

 

It was evening time in the Arlert residence, with the Arlert family having just finished dinner and were lounging in the living room. Well his parents were lounging and watching in amusement along with Christa and Ymir while Eren basically tore him a new one for not telling him when he left the academy, while Mikasa was quietly sitting at the sidelines, though she gave the blonde a stare that basically conveyed the same thing Eren was saying.

He’d left the academy after the ordeal with Stilson and his group, packing his bags swiftly enough and heading straight home. True to his predictions, Christa had welcomed him home warmly and his parents had given him a wan smile but welcomed him home just the same. Ymir had done the same, though via the mother of all noogies to his head rather than a hug.

Armin had enjoyed the first dinner he’d had with his family in a long time and though the disappointment from being pulled from the program was still there, it was soothed greatly with the presence of his family. His parents, Walter and Elena Arlert, his sister Christa and even his surrogate sister slash part-time bodyguard, Ymir’s presence calmed him a lot. Though he would never tell Ymir he thought of her as a sister, less he give her more ammo against him, even if he knew she would only deploy said 'ammo' in jest.

His two best friends however, had dropped in after dinner and proceeded to tear into him. More on Eren’s case since Mikasa was silent as usual, though her glare was telling enough. It had been ten minutes since and the blonde swore the paint on the walls was peeling off with the expletives that Eren was hurtling towards him. And curse his parents who had long gotten used to Eren cursing colourfully when angry, to the point that they offered their child no sympathy and merely watched the ‘show’ in amusement.

“And we had to find out about it after going through administration! Do you have any idea how much trouble that is?” He looked at Eren with a tired look.

“I didn’t want to trouble you guys. Besides, it’s the higher ups’ decision and you know there’s no way to refute that.”

Eren just scoffed in reply. “Whatever man… Anyway, we already quit the academy.”

That threw a curveball at Armin. “What?! But how could you guys just leave like that? Not everyone gets into battle school just because they want to! Just because I lost my chance doesn't mean you guys have t-"

“Put a sock in it Armin. We sure as hell weren’t gonna leave you behind like that…”

The reply just caused the young man to lower his head in near despair. “But why? You guys shouldn’t be dragged down because of me…”

“You’re not.” came the firm reply from Mikasa, who was looking at him with a resolute gaze when he lifted his head to look at her.

“Idiot…” he heard Eren murmur. “If anything, we’re the ones who are holding you back. Let’s face it Armin, I’m not much of a tactician, which is what the brass really wants. Only with you teaching me that I’m at the middle of the class. At most, I’ll only be cosidered a talented droid fighter. Mikasa on the other hand, while good in combat and strategy overall, still ranks below you when it come to planning. I mean yeah, I wanted to join the military cause’ of my dad and Mikasa’s parents respect her choice of wanting to join so they don’t interfere; But without you there with us, there’s no point.”

Armin could only stare at his two best friends, and seeing the resolute looks on their faces, sighed and resigned himself to the fact that there was no way to dissuade them. His friends were just loyal like that, and god knows he’d have done the same for them in a heartbeat.

A sharp ring pulled Armin out of his thoughts and looking up towards the screen that hung over the fireplace, he saw the image of a bald old man who looked to be in his sixties, about 5 ft 10’ and another man with blond hair and icy blue eyes, standing at a taller height of 6 ft 2’. Both of them were dressed in IF uniforms.

**_~Sensor Alert! Front door, please state your name~_ **

“Colonel Dot Pixis, Director of Training, International Fleet.” he turned his head briefly to the man standing beside him. “And this is my colleague, Major Smith. May we?” Those in the room glanced between themselves before they all unanimously turned to Armin.

* * *

 

“So why’d you keep kicking him? You’d already won the fight.” questioned the Major, who he has learned was called Erwin Smith during introductions.

Armin looked at the man and could only see honest curiosity, no accusations whatsoever. He stole a look at his parents who looked at him in support. He looked down with a sigh.

“Knocking him down was the first fight. My next moves were to secure a victory and ensure they would never do it again.”

“And you didn’t think to inform any of the staff?” Questioned Major Smith again. Armin frowned mentally at the question. There it was again; no accusation, merely pure curiosity. It was as if this whole thing was a test.

He gave a miniscule shake of the head and looked up to reply. “I’ve seen and met with these kinds of people before. They will not back down without a fight and they care about their pride too much to see reason. Even if I’d made it out of there and informed a member of the staff, they wouldn't have been punished too badly because they had yet to really hurt anyone. And I didn't aim for any vital spots on his body; just enough to put him down and he’ll recover in mere days with today’s medical technology. With my actions, I made sure to put a stop to their behavior once and for all.”

Both the Colonel and Major looked at each other for a moment, which confused everyone in the room who’d caught the interaction. The Colonel seemed to come to a decision and stood up, looking straight at Armin.

“Well then young man, I’d like to offer you a place in our program.”

A moment of stunned silence rang throughout the room as the trio of childhood friends looked at each in confusion, Armin even more so

“But…sir, you took away my monitor.” He was really confused right now.

This time the Major spoke up. “The final step in our evaluation is always to see what happens when the monitor is removed.”

“And he passed.” concluded Ymir, who’d been staying quiet on the couch with Christa. “After he put some guy in the infirmary.” There was a tone of almost disgust in her voice. Though he knew her well enough to know that it wasn't aimed at him, but rather at the required ‘passing grade’ of the test.

“It’s not what he did, but why he did it. It was tactical; a strategy to prevent future attacks.”

Everyone in the room looked at Armin, who looked down in pensive thought. “I’m not sure about this sir…”

The Colonel seemed to give a sigh and glanced around the room. “I think I should have a private chat with Armin for a bit.” It sounded more like a statement than a suggestion.

Walter was obviously about to stand up and protest but stopped when Armin looked at him with a shake of his head. The man gritted his teeth for a moment before relenting and sitting back down with a sigh. He would trust his son.

Once both were outside and looking up at the night sky filled with beautiful stars, Armin heard the Colonel give a sigh. “You know, when the formics attacked us the last time, they could’ve wiped us out. A brilliant commander is the only thing that saved us…”

Armin knew the answer. Every single person worth their name knew it. “Rivaille…”

“That’s right.” nodded Colonel Pixis to his answer. “I won’t lie to you Armin. We need minds like yours desperately, even more so now. Young people can integrate complex data a lot easier than adults…”

Armin glanced at him, seeing a somber expression on the Colonel’s face. He couldn’t help the question nagging at his mind.

“Will the monitor be restored?”

The Colonel shook his head. “No, you’re graduating, to Battle School. Privacy rights are restored.” The Colonel put a hand on his shoulder. “If there’s a chance that because of you, the formics might leave earth alone, then I have to ask you to come with me.”

Armin thought about it for a second. He knew that this was what he wanted to do. To save earth from the formics, to never again see the destruction caused by the formics that still prevailed to this day. But then a thought occurred to him…

_What about Eren and Mikasa? I can’t just leave them…_

Colonel Pixis seemed to have been able to read his mind. “If it’s your two friends you’re worried about, then rest assured that they will be offered a chance as well. They did remarkably well in the academy and I’ve checked their reasons for leaving.” Here the Colonel gave the young man a rueful smile. “That kind of loyalty is hard to find, you'd best treasure it.”

Armin lowered his head in thought and the Colonel allowed him the silence he needed to think. He weighted everything in his mind, multiple thoughts racing throughout. He knew there was really only one choice he could make. When the Colonel saw Armin lift his head and he caught sight of the young man’s determined sapphire blue gaze, he knew he had his answer.

* * *

 

The next few days passed by in a blur. As stated, Colonel Pixis had extended the same offer to his two friends and they immediately accepted at seeing Armin nod to say that he’d accepted as well. There was a flurry of activity as they packed their things and said their goodbyes to their respective families. Battle School was in space; they wouldn't be coming home in a long while.

Now Armin currently stood at the front step of his house, Eren and Mikasa helping him to arrange his bags in their transport while he said goodbye to his family. They’d already said their farewells to their respective families earlier, his house being the last stop before they departed for the launch site.

“Take care of yourself.” said Christa as she hugged her brother tightly. Armin smiled and nodded at her when they separated.

“You too, Historia.” He used her true name for once, as this was a very important occasion. His sister didn’t like using her first name as it felt too formal, so normally people called her by her middle name, Christa. He looked to Ymir, seeing the older girl smile wryly at him.

“Watch her for me?”

“Don’t I always?” came the reply that made him smile. He stepped forward and gave her a one-armed hug. Stepping back, he waved to his parents and made his way to the car. He was worried for his sister, her looks and reluctance for violence had made her a target for unsavory advances more than a few times. But Armin also knew that with Ymir by her side, he had nothing to worry about.

As he settled in for the ride, Armin began to drift in his thoughts, vaguely taking note that Eren had fallen asleep and Mikasa was looking out at the passing scenery, knowing she wouldn’t be seeing anything like this for a while.

_So I the only one in the family who’s made it to Battle School. Christa was deemed too compassionate for Battle School and though Ymir had considerable records, she pulled out once it was determined that Christa wouldn't be continuing the program. And now I’m unexpectedly graduating to Battle School early… well, at least Eren and Mikasa are with me..._

Feeling a light jolt, Armin blinked and realized that the car had come to a stop. He realized they must be at the launch site and shook his head, surprised that he actually lost himself in his thoughts for that long. It only felt like a few minutes to him. Looking out the window, he couldn't help but look in complete awe at the enormous launch pad. Promptly getting out of the car, he snickered when a sleepy Eren was basically kicked out of the car by Mikasa on the other side, the brunette stumbling a bit and almost slamming his head on the car’s window. Shaking his head, he pulled out his bags, his friends doing the same. They handed their bags over to the loading bay and were then led to changing rooms in a building just to the side so that they could change into appropriate suits for the trip.

Minutes later, all three were then led up the docking bay and were inside the spacecraft. To their surprise, they were greeted by the Colonel and Major.

The Colonel only smiled lightly at them. “Good to you three. Now then, go join the others, we’re launching shortly.”

Seeing the slight hesitance of the trio, the Major smiled wryly. “Go on.”

The three obeyed and walked into the considerable space, which was already partially filled up with more cadets. The ones already there glanced at them for a moment before turning back to their own conversations, alleviating a little of their nervousness, though it wasn’t possible to tell whether Mikasa was nervous or not. They headed to the back row, with Armin at the side where the isle was, Mikasa in the middle and Eren on the last seat inside.

Turning to his left, Armin noticed the guy sitting on the other side of the isle was looking at him too. He had really short hair, almost bald honestly, and gold eyes, an unusual eye color as far as he knew. Deciding to be friendly, Armin gave a small smile and extended his hand. “Armin Arlert.”

The guy seemed to be of the same mindset and reciprocated the handshake with a small grin. “Armin huh? Sounds German. Anyway, name’s Connie Springer. This one over here,” he jerked his head towards the girl sitting beside him who seemed to be munching on a candy bar of some sort. She had moderately long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and honey brown eyes. She noticed them looking in her direction and looked up to give a quick smile before focusing her attention back onto her treat. “Is Sasha Braus.”

The blonde didn't get to say any more as a small alarm rang out.

**_~We will be launching shortly. Please ensure that you are seated securely and ready for take off~_ **

Checking himself over, he deftly glanced at Eren and Mikasa to see if they were okay, a habit he’d developed over the years hanging around his two friends. He was just turning his head back to the front when with a rumble, the spacecraft started tilting backwards so that it was facing skywards. He blinked a little at the disconcerting position and heard the comm. start up again.

**_~We will be launching in 3, 2, 1!~_ **

With a loud rumble that could be both heard and felt throughout the craft, the thrusters of the spacecraft ignited and started pushing the craft upwards at speeds he couldn't quite comprehend. Armin gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he felt the G-force push against him, forcing him back into his seat. He could barely even move his head and he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling that way. He knew the moment they broke through the atmosphere since even with the appropriate pressurizing and oxygen filling the cabin, it still couldn't hide the subtle differences between gravity and zero-Gs. The spacecraft didn't decrease its speed even for a second and within moments, they came to a stop. He heard the echoing sounds of the locking mechanisms settling into place and correctly guessed that they’d arrived at the station, Battle School.

Hearing footsteps, he looked to the front and saw Colonel Pixis walk up, his hands curiously stopping on a panel on the wall as he came to a stop, giving them a light smile. “Welcome to Battle School, where you will be receiving proper training to enable you to fight the formics. And also,” here, the Colonel seemed to flick a switch on the panel and it seemed to have turned off the stabilizers, seeing as a few cadets who’d unbuckled themselves were now floating upwards. One had even let out a startled yelp. “Welcome to space.”

A gurgling sound to his left caught his attention and Armin turned to the side, only to see Sasha who looked decidedly green, as if she was about to puke. He vaguely heard someone yell “Use the bag!” before he caught sight of a sick bag in front of him. Snatching it up, he pushed it towards Connie who quickly passed it to the poor girl. Armin watched as the girl quickly opened the bag and promptly puked what was probably her breakfast and lunch into the sick bag. He wasn't quite sure whether to pity the girl or laugh. Pity her because it definitely wasn't a good feeling having to puke your guts out; laugh because he remembered her eating that candy bar just before launch, so it was really her own fault. He wrestled with the notions in his mind before he just settled on sympathy.

“Hey, you alright over there girl?” he heard Colonel Pixis call out.

Sasha seemed to be done as she wiped her mouth and looked up. Thankfully, she had the presence of mind to close the bag. In their current state of no gravity, the…wastes would've been floating right out of the bag if she hadn't closed it.

“Not so much sir…but I’ll manage.”

The Colonel seemed to give her a wry look. “I’ll believe you’re fine when I see it. Report to the infirmary first thing you do on the station.” Then he turned to look at the cabin as a whole. “Well, as I said earlier, welcome to Battle School. I won’t lie to you, training will be hard and you will be pushed to the limit and beyond. But remember that you lot are here for a reason. Now then, report in and take a rest to stabilize yourselves to the surrounding atmosphere. Report to the main deck at 1800 for briefing.”

There was a clear dismissal in his voice so the other cadets started unbuckling themselves and making their way to the front, following the Colonel off the spacecraft. Armin did the same, sharing a quick glance with Eren and Mikasa who gave him assuring looks. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and followed the others off the spacecraft, towards his future.


End file.
